


¿Serás Mío?

by BlackOperator



Series: Invocador [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandon All Hope, Alternate Universe - Demons, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Demon AU, Demon Harry Potter, M/M, Magic, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Orphanage, POV Tom Riddle, Parseltongue, Young Tom Riddle, no beta im sorry, second war, voldemort - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackOperator/pseuds/BlackOperator
Summary: "- Si me liberas, prometo darte lo que más deseas en este mundo - dijo el demonio con voz aterciopelada desde aquel cristal maldito.El niño de observó aquel viejo colgante con sospecha. No era tonto, sabía que si lo liberaba nada le garantizaba que no lo mataría. Así que apretó el cristal entre sus dedos, transmitiendo parte de su magia y casi al instante, el demonio comenzó a gritar agónicamente.- ¡p-para! ¡Eso duele!El demonio nunca había sentido tanta oscuridad en un niño y su magia estaba completamente cubierta con ella.- No puedo confiar solo en tu palabra - una sonrisa infantil apareció en su dulce rostro de porcelana - se mío y te liberaré, prometo que tendrás más diversión de la que tendrías dentro de ese viejo collar.El demonio no contestó, así que el niño volvió a hacer presión, hasta el punto que la esmeralda comenzó a astillarse dentro de su mano.- ¡Bien! ¡Lo hare! ¡Pero por favor detente!"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: Invocador [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196138
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	¿Serás Mío?

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Por que Tom siempre debe ser el demonio? 
> 
> Fue lo que pensé antes de escribir esto. Pero incluso como Humano, Tom no se lo dejara fácil al lindo demonio de ojos verdes.

– Si me liberas, prometo darte lo que más deseas en este mundo – dijo el demonio con voz aterciopelada desde aquel cristal maldito.

El niño de observó aquel viejo colgante con sospecha. No era tonto, sabía que si lo liberaba nada le garantizaba que no lo mataría. Así que apretó el cristal entre sus dedos, transmitiendo parte de su magia y casi al instante, el demonio comenzó a gritar agónicamente.

– ¡p–para! ¡Eso duele!

El demonio nunca había sentido tanta oscuridad en un niño y su magia estaba completamente cubierta con ella.

– No puedo confiar solo en tu palabra – una sonrisa infantil apareció en su dulce rostro de porcelana – se mío y te liberaré, prometo que tendrás más diversión de la que tendrías dentro de ese viejo collar.

El demonio no contestó, así que el niño volvió a hacer presión, hasta el punto que la esmeralda comenzó a astillarse dentro de su mano.

– ¡Bien! ¡Lo hare! ¡Pero por favor detente!

Tom sonrió complacido. Cuando encontró esa pequeña caja de madera oculta en el ático del orfanato no esperaba que fuese algo tan único. Incluso cuando estaba cubierto de sellos y talismanes, Tom había sentido lo poderoso que era. Las mujeres encargadas del orfanato no debían saber de él, ellas odiaban todo lo que no fuese “Natural” y un demonio sellado en un colgante definitivamente no era normal, pero era perfecto para alguien como él.

El sello finalmente se rompió y el cristal que había estado entre las manos del niño se deshizo en una niebla verdosa que poco a poco se fue arremolinando en una forma humanoide. Un par de cuernos enroscados sobre su cabeza y una cola cubierta de pelaje negro eran las únicas similitudes que ese demonio poseía con las figuras pintadas en las paredes de la iglesia. Delgado y de piel morena, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón que a Tom le recordaba a los cuentos arábicos. En sus tobillos y brazos el demonio portaba pulseras de oro que contrastaban bellamente con su piel morena. Su rostro era el más hermoso que Tom hubiera visto en su corta edad y lo miraba fijamente con esos ojos verdes flameando en furia, mientras que, un hilo de sangre surgía desde algún punto que su cabello, azabache y rebelde, ocultaba.

A pesar de que la joya se había ido, el colgante aún estaba entre las manos de Tom, brillando de forma espectral.

El demonio se veía enojado, pero no hizo ningún movimiento hostil. Solo intercalaba su mirada entre Tom y el collar.

El niño lo entendió y vio al demonio hacer una mueca desagradable cuando puso el collar en su cuello. Entonces una serie de símbolos en un lenguaje desconocido para él, se gravaron en la clavícula del demonio como si fuese una correa que lo ataba a Tom. Ese pensamiento le agradó fe formas que a esa edad no pudo entender.

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó el demonio. Mientras el niño tuviese puesto el collar no podría hacerle ningún daño ni escapar de él, aun cuando se alejase hasta alcanzar el otro extremo del mundo. Solo bastaría un llamado para que apareciera a los pies del niño otra vez.

El niño mago había tenido razón en desconfiar, si la magia no lo hubiese herido no habría estado tan aturdido al salir del cristal y lo habría degollado en pos de volver a ser libre.

– Tom, Tom Riddle – la voz del niño era suave pero el demonio pudo ver que en los ojos infantiles el vacío oscuro que era su alma.

No era la primera vez que veía humanos así, pero esos humanos habían sido adultos rotos por la guerra y la muerte, era la primera vez que veía un vacío como aquel en un alma tan joven. Un vacío que solo se obtiene pasando dolor durante años sin una sola pizca de amor.

– ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – el demonio parpadeó un par de veces sin despegar su mirada del niño. Sus hombros bajaron su postura agresiva se relajó.

– Harry, maestro Tom – contestó.

Unos pasos acercándose por las escaleras sobresaltó a Tom. El niño ocultó el colgante dentro de su camisa, estremeciéndose cuando el frio metal tocó su piel desnuda. No tuvo tiempo de mirar a Harry cuando la cabeza de la señora Cole surgió de la trampilla.

– Mocoso, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí arriba? – su voz era hostil como siempre.

Tom miró de reojo tras su espalda, pero el demonio había desaparecido.

– lo siento señora, creí escuchar unos ruidos extraños, pensé que podría haber ratones, lo que sería un riesgo, pues enfermaría a los hermanos menores – contestó con tranquilidad.

– ¡Baja de una vez! No importa el motivo, por salir sin permiso estarás castigado sin cenar, ve a tu habitación, no quiero ver ni siquiera tu sombra por el resto del día – Tom camino obedientemente y permaneció en silencio, incluso cuando la señora Cole lo sujetó violentamente del brazo.

Aprendió que si se quejaba de alguna, forma sería peor para él.

La mujer lo llevó hasta el último y más pequeño cuarto al fondo del pasillo. Los niños más curiosos asomaban sus cabezas por las puertas, murmurando sobre que había hecho el bicho raro para meterse en problemas otra vez. Aun así, no importaba cuanto hablaran, a Tom ya no le importaba.

Cuando estuvo dentro, la señora Cole cerró la puerta desde el exterior, el sonido del cerrojo cerrándose con llave resonó involuntariamente en el silencioso cuarto.

– Esa mujer seguro bebió vinagre en lugar de leche cuando era niña, solo basta con ver su desagradable rostro.

Tom se sorprendió de ver al lindo demonio acostado en su cama bocabajo. Ya no había sangre en su rostro y solo sonreía mirándolo fijamente.

Luego de la aparición de la mujer amargada, Harry se escondió en la oscuridad y pronto comprobó lo lúgubre que era el lugar. Ni siquiera los templos en los que había estado contenido antes y que siempre estaban bañados en oraciones y blanco eran tan tristes a la vista. ¿De verdad vivían niños en un lugar como ese? Además, ¿Cómo había llegado su collar a ese lugar?

La segunda cosa que comprobó era que, de todos los niños, Tom era el único mago. En su larga existencia había visto como los “sin magia” o muggles trataban a los magos, por lo que no le costó mucho entender que estaba sucediendo en ese sitio y sus entrañas se sintieron desagradables.

Por cosas como esa era que detestaba a los humanos.

Solo había que ver las masacres que creaban solo por su miedo y envidia.

– ¿Qué clase de poderes tienes? Ahora que eres mío me gustaría saber cuáles son tus limitaciones – Harry gruñó dentro de su mente. No le gustaba que lo trataran como a una mascota.

Tom, sabiendo que el demonio no sería un peligro para él, subió al catre, sentándose a un lado del demonio de ojos verdes. A pesar de la corta distancia no podía sentir ningún tipo de calor proveniente del cuerpo del demonio. Tom pensó que tal vez ni siquiera tuviese sangre o al menos no como la de los humanos. 

– soy fuerte, no hay nada que no pueda hacer – sonrió con confianza el demonio mostrando que sus caninos eran bastante largos, como colmillos – como no hay persona a la cual no pueda asesinar, maestro Tom.

A Tom no le pasó desapercibido como la mirada del demonio se dirigía hacia la puerta y aunque la idea fuese tentadora, si Cole desaparecía era probable que otra persona viniese y siempre estaba la posibilidad de que fuese peor. Era mejor un enemigo conocido que uno por conocer.

– ¿y tú conocimiento? ¿Qué tanto sabes de este mundo y sus rarezas?

Harry vio hacia donde iba. Era muy probable que Tom se sintiera curioso sobre sus habilidades especiales y prácticamente desconocidas. Creciendo entre tantos muggles era incluso asombroso que el niño pudiese controlar su magia a voluntad. Una vez que recibiera una educación apropiada podría convertirse en un monstruo de la magia.

¿Aún eran los aquelarres los encargados de instruir a los jóvenes brujos?

– Se muchas cosas, deseas saber sobre el poder que tienes, ¿no es así? – los ojos de Tom brillaron ante esa expectativa.

Las joyas en el cuerpo del demonio tintinearon delicadamente cuando cambió de posición para sentarse en la cama. Aunque Harry no lo llamaría una cama como tal. Los barrotes del catre estaban oxidados y chirreaban al más mínimo movimiento; el colchón era delgado y los resortes duros como rocas. No sería extraño que Tom tuviese algún problema en la espalda al crecer. Incluso sentado sobre sus nalgas, Harry se sentía incómodo sobre la superficie. Incluso el suelo parecía más acogedor.

– Eres un mago, Tom – las cejas de Tom se alzaron de la impresión, aunque no demasiada. Luego de ver a un demonio milenario salir de una joya, ser llamado mago era una sorpresa menor.

– ¿Hay otros magos? ¿Mis padres lo fueron?

– Si los hay, ocultos de los muggles – Tom frunció el ceño – hablo de los “sin magia”. Creo que debes saber lo que ocurrió en la edad media con los que practicaban brujería. En cuanto a tus padres, podría ser que sí y que no, a veces la magia desaparece de una familia por generaciones hasta que llega un individuo especial que es apto para que un núcleo mágico resida en él. Pero no recuerdo ninguna familia mágica con el apellido Riddle, aunque han pasado siglos desde que fui encerrado.

Tom iba a continuar con sus preguntas cuando su estomagó soltó un gruñido hambriento. Harry notó como las orejas de Tom se habían teñido de un color rosado.

– ¿quieres que te traiga algo de comer? – preguntó el demonio antes de poder detener su lengua.

– ¿puedes hacerlo? – Harry quería golpearse a sí mismo. ¿Por qué tendría que ser amable con ese niño humano? Igual ya no había vuelta atrás.

Giró su mano en el aire y al instante apareció una bandeja de plata con hermosos tallados, sobre la cual había muchas frutas de aspecto apetitoso. El demonio dejó la bandeja frente al niño, invitándolo a servirse. Pero a pesar del hambre que tenía, aún era cauteloso y miró de reojo al demonio.

– No está envenenado – dijo Harry, como si la insinuación fuera en sí misma una ofensa – mientras tengas mi collar en tu poder, aun si quisiera – y quiero – no puedo lastimarte.

Tom al final tomó una manzana roja, grande como la cabeza de un bebé y le dio un mordisco. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y satisfacción. Nunca antes había comido una fruta tan dulce. Pronto la manzana se vio reducida a un corazón y un par de semillas. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho, por lo que tomó las uvas moradas que estaban en una esquina de la bandeja.

– ¿tú las creaste? – Tom preguntó, curioso por ese nuevo mundo que se le estaba mostrando.

– no, la magia no puede crear cosas de la nada, ni siquiera comida, pero tengo mis reservas.

Harry vio al niño comer con gran apetito. Tom era pequeño y delgado para tener nueve años y su piel era tan pálida que parecía eternamente enfermo. Sus ojos azules que antes lo habían estudiado meticulosamente, habían adquirido un nuevo brillo más cercano a lo que sería la mirada de un niño de esa edad. Otra vez aquel desagradable sentimiento se instaló en su pecho. Vio las ropas viejas y sucias de Tom, luego al pequeño cuarto donde residían. Paredes grises, con una ventana pequeña que daba una vista hacia una ciudad igual de gris.

Una serie de aviones comenzaron pasar uno tras otro sobre sus cabezas. Harry, quien no había visto maquinas como esas, se dirigió a Tom.

– Maestro, ¿Qué son esas cosas? – cuando Tom miró los aviones, su rostro se volvió aún más pálido.

Tomando el brazo del demonio, gritó:

– ¡Aléjate de la ventana!

Los estallidos provocados por las bombas no tardaron en llegar, al igual que los gritos de las personas en el exterior. Tom se aferró al demonio, temblando a causa del pánico. No entendía porque estaban allí, esa zona no tenía nada importante, solo eran barrios pobres. La guerra no tendría que haber llegado todavía.

Harry sintió el pequeño cuerpo de su maestro temblar debajo de él. Ni siquiera frente a él, un demonio de alto nivel, Tom había reaccionado con tanto pavor. Era tanto así que incluso los objetos a su alrededor habían comenzado a vibrar. Solo conocía una cosa que podía aterrar tanto los corazones de las personas. La guerra.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al pensar que aun después de tantos siglos, los humanos no hubiesen cambiado ni un ápice.

Pasó sus brazos bajo las piernas de Tom y su espalda, acunándolo contra su pecho. Tal vez era lo familiar que era la situación para él o algo más. Pero Harry sintió la necesidad de calmar a ese niño.

– calma, nada te pasara, estoy aquí, maestro Tom – susurraba Harry al oído del niño mientras trazaba círculos en su espalda. Demoró, pero poco a poco Tom fue relajándose y los objetos dejaron de vibrar. En el exterior el fuego se extendía por las viejas casas de madera y las personas intentaban desesperadamente controlarlo.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento, buscando, pero en su radar, todos los focos estaban alejados del orfanato, por lo que podrían considerarse afortunados por aquel día.

La bandeja con frutas había caído en el suelo por el sobresalto de ambos y Harry la hizo desaparecer con un simple ademan. Tom ya se había calmado, pero aún se aferraba firmemente a él, como si temiese que al soltarlo, aquel infierno volvería. Harry suspiró. Siendo un demonio muy fuerte, cargar un niño pequeño no era difícil, pero la posición si resultaba algo incomoda. Miró la cama y susurró un conjuro en un idioma desconocido. Pronto el colchón duro fue cubierto por una colcha y mantas mucho más suaves y cálidas. Harry se recostó junto a Tom. Ni siquiera cuando lo soltó el niño se alejó, permaneció aferrado a su cintura como si la vida se le fuese en eso.

Harry se resignó por segunda vez en el día a su situación y solo acarició la cabeza del niño suavemente con su mano. En esa posición las joyas eran molestas, por lo que las hizo desaparecer y volvió a reacomodarse junto al menor.

Tom ya se había calmado pero no quería hacer ningún movimiento. Pensar que había actuado de forma tan vergonzosa frente al demonio. No tenía cara que mostrar. Así que permaneció junto a él, oliendo el suave aroma a incienso que surgía del cuerpo de Harry. Sumando las intensas emociones del día con un estómago lleno, sus parpados comenzaron a pesar y luego de unos minutos, cayó dormido entre los brazos de aquel ser.

Harry miró al niño dormir con una expresión relajada. ¿Cómo un niño podía sentirse tan seguro al lado de un demonio? O el niño era demasiado ingenuo o simplemente estaba demasiado roto como para temer incluso a un monstruo como él. Lastimosamente, Harry estaba más encaminado a la segunda opción.

– Me pregunto qué es lo que me mostraras de ahora en adelante, maestro Tom – susurró para después cerrar sus ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Pronto parte 2


End file.
